the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Star (2017 film)/Credits
Full Credits for ''The Star'' (2017). Logos Opening Affirm Films and Sony Pictures Animation Present In Association with Walden Media Franklin Entertainment and The Jim Henson Company A Sony Pictures Animation Film "The Star" Closing Directed by Timothy Reckart Screenplay by Carlos Kotkin Story by Carlos Kotkin and Simon Moore Produced by Jenni Magee Cook, p.g.a. Executive Producers DeVon Franklin Brian Henson Lisa Henson Steven Yeun Keegan-Michael Key Aidy Bryant Gina Rodriguez Zachary Levi Christopher Plummer Ving Rhames Gabriel Iglesias Kelly Clarkson Kristin Chenoweth Patricia Heaton Kris Kristofferson Kristin Chenoweth Mariah Carey and Tracy Morgan Tyler Perry Oprah Winfrey Music by John Paesano Editor Pamela Ziegenhagen-Shefland Production Designer Craig Elliott Art Director Sean Eckols Character Designers David Coleman Patrick Mate Head of Story Louie del Carmen Layout Supervisor John Bermudez Animation Supervisor Yuriko Senoo Production Manager Jessica Berri While having fun and taking some adventurous artistic license to tell this story, the filmmakers strived to remain true to the values and essence of the greatest story ever told. Crawl Art Cast TBA Additional Voices Stephen F. Apostolina Kirk Baily David Cowgill June Christopher Eddie Frierson Grant George Jackie Gonneau Kerry Gutierrez Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Mona Marshall Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Juan Pacheco Devika Parikh Ashley Peldon Jessica Pennington Moira Quirk Michelle Ruff Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Pepper Sweeney Shane Sweet Kari Wahlgren Lynnanne Zager Casting by Tamara Hunter Consultant Kirk DeMicco Story Department Story Editorial APM Natalie DeJohn Story Artists Myke Barich Keith Baxter Cody Cameron Stephen Franck Arturo A. Hernandez Denise Koyama Todd Kurosawa Karina McBeth Darrell Rooney Scott Underwood Cody Walzel Script Coordinator Alissa Meagher Art Department Visual Development Gosia Arska Todd Gibbs Miguel Gil Elizabeth Nichols J. Michael Spooner George Taylor 3D Visual Development John Butiu Stephen Colture Marc Ellis Daniel Gutierrez Walter Hyneman Josh Riley Nobuteru Sasagawa Brittany Shively Richard Turner Joe Whyte Art Department Coordinator Jennifer Doe Editorial Production Animation by Cinesite Animation Studios, Montreal Asset Build Modeling Modelers Sylvain Allard Bryan Bode Mathieu Briolat Minh Dien Pham Juan Carlos Garcia Ander Gutierrez Raehyeon Kim Quentin Schneider David Barrero Hugo Bourgeois Maxine Dauphine Sophia Dion Olivier Grande Phillipe Hotte Annick Limoyo Jeremy Villemaire Texturing Texturing Artists Philippe Bernier Garrett Bouton Émilie Charpentier Francois Debonnet Valérie Lefrance Melissa Boily Anne-Marie Cadotte Matthew Clapperton Valérie Dessureault Kevin Phibbs Rigging Rigging Leads Dany Asselin • Mike Cole • Stéphanie Roy Rigging Artists Pierre Allard Gerald Emmanuel Amador Sebastien Brazeau Chloé Canete Gatean de Oliveira Jade Guilbault Caterine B. Martin Maurizo Memoli Thomas Rousseau Victor Vinyals Richard Boyle Manoj Bhandar Patrick Bucknall Arturo Coso Constantino Fracas Elodie Houard Pranay Meher Sebastien Potet Daniel Ruiz Vargas Timothy Williams-Quigley Layout Layout Artists Sacha Beauregard Ray Bergeron Etienne Carrière-Roberge Thomas de Maleingreau Michael Helmer Martin Kelly Ferran Llacer Alvarez Kyle Lopez Antonie Marcotte Matthias Martinez Alberto Montalvá Garcia Hyunjoo Yang Animation TBA Lead Animators TBA Animators TBA Character Effects Character Effects Artists Adonis Ahogle-Bouchet Pierre Cataford Raofull Conover Jorgez Garcia Brazales Christophe de Derout Maria Poza Cynthia Ilean Ramirez Dominguez Sneha Shukla Sean White Ron Williams Character Effects Coordinator Michelle Cheong Effects Animation Effects Animation Lead Eddy Lowinski Effects Animators Antonie Blanc Theo Christophe Benjamin Chauvet Alicia Etourneau Pierre-Gil Franc Laura Languillet Titiane Lebel Andres Puente Matesanz Kevin Seivewright Jonathan Urueta Matte Painting Senior Matte Painter Antonie Goncalves Matte Painters Eiki Iwamura Jaehee Jung Aurélia Lebain Julie Ménard Anouk Pérusse-Bell Sheridan Steven Matte Painting Coordinator Mélissa Masse Lighting Lighting Supervisor Adel Abada Lighting Leads TBA Lighting Artists TBA Compositing Compositors Anuj Anad Alexandre Clermont Geraldine Cugniere Francis Gagnon Vanetia Hadley John Moffett Alexandra Paquet David Perron Clement Sanna Sanju Travis Loic Bennot Gregory Corraze Graham Dorey Carlos Garcia Andy Kinnear Saula Nardinocchi Daniel Palc Marine Samin Yi-Kai Shieh Hui-Wen Yu Painters Daisy Bonar Christina Pigeon Nicholas Mackay Michelle Redman Marine Rousseau Cinesite Production TBA For Cinesite Animation Studios TBA Post Production TBA For Sony Pictures Animation TBA For Walden Media Executives Frank Smith • Naia Cucukov • Deborah Kovacs Soundtrack on Epic Records Music "Carol Of The Bells" Written by Mykola Leontovych and Peter J. Wilhousky Performed by Pentatonix Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Ave Maria: Meditation on the First Prelude in C Major of J.S. Bach" Written by Charles Gounod "Children Go Where I Send You" Traditional Produced and Arranged by Ron Fair Performed by Kelsea Ballerini Kelsea Ballerini appears courtesy of Black River Entertainment "What Child Is This?" Written by William Chatterton Dix Produced and Arranged by Ron Fair Performed by Jake Owen Jake Owen appears courtesy of RCA Records Label Nashville "We Three Kings" Written by John Henry Hopkins, Jr. and Kirk Franklin Produced by Kirk Franklin, Shaun Martin and Rickey 'Slikk Muzik' Offord Performed by Kirk Franklin Kirk Franklin appears courtesy of Fo Yo Soul Recordings "Amen" Traditional Arranged by Mark Winston Kibble and Cedric Carl Dent Performed by Take 6 Courtesy of Word Entertainment LLC, a Curb Company "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" Traditional "Little Drummer Boy" Written by Katherine K. Davis, Henry Onorati and Harry Simeone "His Eye Is On The Sparrow" Written by C.D. Martin and Charles Gabriel Arranged by Mark Hall and Bernie Herms Produced by Mark A. Miller Performed by Casting Crowns Casting Crowns appear courtesy of Provident Music Group "Mary, Did You Know?" Written by Mark Lowry and Buddy Greene Produced by Ron Fair Performed by Zara Larsson Zara Larsson appears courtesy of Record Company TEN / Epic Records "The Star" Written and Produced by Mariah Carey and Marc Shaiman Performed by Mariah Carey Mariah Carey appears courtesy of Epic Records "Breath Of Heaven (Mary's Song)" Written by Chris Eaton and Amy Grant Produced by Ron Fair Performed by Jessie James Decker Jessie James Decker appears courtesy of Epic Records "O Holy Night" Written by Adolphe Adam, Placide Cappeau and John Sullivan Dwight Produced and Arranged by Ron Fair Performed by Yolanda Adams Yolanda Adams appears courtesy of N House Management, Inc. "Life Is Good" Written by Ian Axel and Chad Vaccarino Produced by Ron Fair Performed by A Great Big World A Great Big World appears courtesy of Epic Records "Can You See" Written by Aaron Pearce, David Quiñones and Rachel Proctor Produced by Aaron Pearce Performed by Fifth Harmony Fifth Harmony appears courtesy of Epic Records © 2017 Sony Pictures Animation Inc. All Rights Reserved. Sony Pictures Animation Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Special Thanks Sony Pictures Imageworks Production Babies Ariel Aida Aidan Ann Audrey Amelia Alice Ace Alex Alexander Bonnie Benjamin BENNETT Ben Chase Erin Emily Emma Genna John James Jake Jenna Jerry Kate Lily Lielie Neftall Nathaniel Oliver Owen Ryan Ray Sam Sonia Will William Zoe Zoey Zack Zachary Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits